Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus of an engine having a turbocharger, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control apparatus of an engine having a turbocharger and a method for preventing a driver from recognizing pre-ignition when pre-ignition occurs in a combustion chamber.
Description of Related Art
Generally, an engine of a vehicle generates power by combusting a mixture of fuel and air supplied from outside.
For combustion in the course of generating power by driving an engine, ambient air must be sufficiently supplied to obtain a desired output and combustion efficiency of the engine. Thus, in order to increase combustion efficiency and enhance output of an engine, a supercharger or a turbocharger that pressurizes air for combustion and supplies the pressurized air is applied to a vehicle.
The turbocharge is a device that rotates a turbine by using pressure of exhaust gas discharged from the engine, and thereafter increases output of the engine by supplying high pressure air to a combustion chamber by using rotational force thereof. The turbocharger has been applied to a diesel engine, and recently to a gasoline engine.
In the engine having the turbocharger, pre-ignition frequently occurs. The pre-ignition occurs when a mixed fuel is naturally ignited by overheating of a combustion chamber before the mixed fuel is ignited by spark at the end of the compression cycle in a gasoline engine. When the pre-ignition continuously occurs, output of the engine is deteriorated and knocking occurs so that the engine is damaged.
Also, the pre-ignition provides an uneasy feeling to a driver. Accordingly, the customer frequently complains about the running performance of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.